


How are we supposed to Cope

by SamLovesHam1234



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Chen is a dick, Cole comes in kinda late, F/M, Fem Kai, Hurt Kai (physically and mentally), Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLovesHam1234/pseuds/SamLovesHam1234
Summary: What happened when Chen didn't need Jay and Cole's power to complete the spell. leading Kai and Lloyd to sneak behind the others back to go fight in the tournament. How will this affet there story line and how will they get Zane back.





	How are we supposed to Cope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own Ninjago.

I was wet, freezing and all alone on a ship filled with people who wished me to just go away.  
  
Confused? You're wondering why I am somewhere like that. Well hold on because my story's a wild ride.

  
________________________________________

  
A 36 hours earlier

  
________________________________________

  
I had just gotten home after a battle with those bone headed skeletons. Shrugging off my thin, well-worn coat, I looked around the tiny room. I had an apartment with the money I was making from my jobs. It wasn't much but it was quaint, small and cozy. Everything I wanted and needed. Most importantly, it gave me privacy that I hadn’t had since the lived at my father’s blacksmith store. That was a simpler time, just me and Nya and while I would never give up being the master of fire or the red ninja, I still longed for the simplicity of my old life.

  
I walked through the living room, heading to the kitchen for a drink, only to feel a strange presence. It's a power I always had, like Cole and his strength. Sensei said it was derived from my elemental power but that never made sense to me, but I wasn’t going to question it. It was damn useful. Whoever it was stood in my kitchen, waiting for me. Immediately, I had tensed and my hand instinctual raised to grasp the sword on my back, which wasn't there. Then I relaxed, rolling my shoulders and flexing my arm. I had minor bruises for fighting earlier, but in my line of work, bruises were next to nothing. I didn’t falter as I entered the kitchen, heading to the fridge. The presence moved, shifting until he was directly behind me.

I opened a water bottle and waited until I took a drag before speaking.

"Lloyd " I called, slightly hoarse from draining the entire bottle in three gulps" It's not nice to sneak into other people house when there not home"

There was a pause before an" ahh, Your no fun Kai. You could at least pretend not to know"

I shrugged " Don’t delude yourself. I knew, I always know" The light flickered on, briefly blinding me, as I adjusted, I turned and tossed the empty bottle into the trash, briefly glancing at the 19-year-old standing in kitchen wearing a green ninja suit. There had been no indication that he had moved but I wasn’t really expecting any. After all, I trained him. If I had heard something, I would have actually been disappointed.

  
"Kai you've been avoiding me for weeks and we really need to talk."

  
"Look I- I’m done, okay. I’m still a Ninja but I just can’t be . . . I can’t be a ninja with you or any of the guys anymore. I’m sorry” I sighed “Just, not . . . not after Zane “It’s too wrong. To continue life as if he never existed. It feels like every day we’re just spitting on his grave more and more. Not that Zane actually has a real, physical grave but, I digress.

Lloyd just stared at me for a few seconds before shaking his head. When he finally pulled himself out of his thoughts, he walked over and thrust a flier into my hand "I know but that doesn't mean you have to avoid us. We are all going through a rough time after the overlord and . . .. everything that happened with Zane but -" I started to say something but he cut me off "But you can't let that get you down."

"Why not "I muttered quietly, looking at the floor.

"Because Zane wouldn't want you too"

He remained quiet for a few seconds after that, probably waiting for me to say something but I couldn't. I was all flustered. I know he’s right but a part of me doesn’t care. And I know that a small part of my likes these feeling, likes wallowing in sorrow and self-pity. That part doesn’t want to move on from this. That part doesn’t understand why life is still happening. Zane is gone and I don’t understand why the whole world isn’t standing still in a mutually moment of horror and pain. But the world is still turning

And it’s turning somehow, without Zane.

I can’t move on without Zane. IT’s just not possible.

Lloyd starts again" I'm inviting the rest of the team to this noodle place I know of. The locations on the flier I just gave you. Tomorrow, at 6, okay." I looked at the flier but didn't actually read it.

“And if I don’t come.” No answer and I had a feeling that he was gone. Not just my ability but my intuition as his older (or younger if you count the aging incident) sister.

When I looked up again, I knew I was right. Lloyd was gone. No surprise there. What did surprise me however is that the other ninja agreed to this. They feel just as strongly about being Ninja's while Zane is gone as I did. A bead of resentment hit my stomach as I contemplated them finally moving on for what happened.

I really must have been the only one who cared then. That bitter thought caused me to flinch. To distract myself I re-read the flyer again.

'Master Chen's noodles. I don't really like noodles' I thought in exasperation.

________________________________________

Present

________________________________________

I could feel heated stares being aimed my way. Everyone on the ship was itching for a fight and I just happened to look like an easy target

Still confused as to how I ended up like this. On this stupid boat, shivering in the cold and unwilling to go inside the ship and face Lloyd and Garmadon quiet yet. Well, for one, the glares are easier to take than Garmadon’s disappointed looks and Lloyd's furious silence. Like he really had any right to be mad considering he broke his promise too.

MY story is still, unfortunately, not done.

________________________________________

12 hours earlier

________________________________________

The door opened with a jingle.

I looked around the brightly colored noodle shop and my only thought was 'this meeting is going to be really interesting'.

"Kai, back here" shouted Lloyd who was standing on his chair waving at me. I sighed ' Might as well get this over with. I wonder if they sell anything besides noodles, I'm starving ' My growling stomach agreed with me. I didn’t eat anything in hopes that I would be hungry enough to stomach some of the food here.

As I made my way back towards Lloyd, two familiar presence appeared on my radar and I was so shocked, I nearly stopped walking. 'They actually came'. Fear for Zane washed over me.

They can’t just forget him like that. They can’t want this anymore. Not without him. We owe him too much to just . . . live without him.

"Jay. . . Cole"

"Ha, you too" sneered Cole.

"That runt tricked us all' added Jay.

There words and tone, caused me to relax. So Lloyd really did trick them into coming here. Now that makes more sense.

My eyes wandered from the table to the conveyor belt pushing food around. Just looking at the noodles made me want to throw up but the sushi rolls actually looked really good.

As if sensing where my mind had gone Lloyd broke in "We talk first then eat, okay"

"Ah" groaned Cole " Trust me, do know what kind of restraint I had to have staring at all this noodle goodness. You're late dude." Despite his harsh words, he nodded at me in acknowledgement. I nodded back and then did the same to Jay. I hadn’t seem either of them in months. We haven’t been together like this in longer.

"Make it quick" I sighed. I seem to be doing that more and more since I became a ninja.

"I know without Zane things have been . . . different but we have to move on." I snorted but Lloyd ignored me "The reason I brought you all here is because . . . I think that it might be best for all of us if . . . if we add someone new to our team -" he looked like he wanted to say more but I cut him off. Fury was already building in the pit of my stomach.

"A new ninja"

"Are you crazy" exploded Jay.

"Come on, Zane's irreplaceable" Cole said that as if it ended this discussion. As far as I was concerned, it did. I didn’t want to hear another word on this topic.

"I care about him to, but now it's time to care about this team"

"Yeah, well, without Zane there is no team" I countered but immediately regretted it, when I saw how everyone faces fell.

Grieving or not, they were all still my family, my brothers and I hated that hey were hurting too. It was a weird contradiction. I didn’t want them to move on from Zane, to wallow like I was but I also didn’t want them to be sad. My wants were in direct conflict with one another and I made me uneasy that there was really nothing I could do to fix this situation.

I admit that when both Cole and Jay gave up fighting to have semi-normal lives I felt relieved. Less chance of losing them.

I know, despite the way we have all been acting, that deep down that I couldn’t handle losing anyone else right now. No one else.

I was thinking of what to say that would make the others feel better when the doors flew open and 3 new presence appeared in the restaurant. Their presence somehow gave off a bad vibe that made me both tense and excited. I was halfway out of my chair when Jay to said "Ho, don't look now but we've got trouble".

“Are you sure.” I asked, a slow grin spreading across my face ‘Because I don’t think it’s us who’s in trouble” I jerked my chin towards them. “ I got this. You guys don’t even need to get up” I knew that they would anyway but I at least hoped they’d decide to stay in the booth. Even if these were just some regular trouble makers from off the street, I didn’t want to risk them getting hurt.

Lloyd stood up and Jay shimmed out next to him. Cole flexed his muscle, grin boarding lining feral. Both offered me a smile “Shall we”

________________________________________

Skip fight

________________________________________

"Gah, where did they go" I yelled in frustration as I studied the empty ally way.

That's when, as one, we all spotted the shrine and the poster of Zane hanging on the wall by a dagger.

"What's this" questioned Lloyd

"It's Zane" I said in wonder. I reached for his likeness, but stopped a few inches away, unwilling to rip it from the wall and risk damaging it. It wasn’t until after he was gone that we all realized just how few pictures we had of him. There were even fewer picture of all of us together.

"What does it say" said Cole in the same daze like state. His mouth didn’t close all the way, hanging open in shock and wonder. I can only hope that I have a little bit more dignity than he does at this moment. Even if that look is kind of cute.

Lloyd eased the knife out of the wood and held the paper close to his face. In a choked-up voice, "It says he's alive" I gasped. Normally I would have felt embarrass but seeing how Jay and Cole both did the same, I felt better.

"Uh, guy's" I started, connecting the dots embarrassingly slowly " I don't think those thugs were delivering a message to the noodle house, I think they were delivering a message to us" . No one looked away from the poster. While everyone else was staring at the poster, I noticed two fortune cookie that had mine and Lloyd's names printed in delicate writing on them.

Lightning fast (Jay would be jealous), I snatched them up and stuffed them in my pocket.

"What do you mean it say's he alive " demanded Jay who hadn't noticed anything.

Lloyd, on the other hand was staring at me with an expression that I couldn't quite place before answering "hey, I'm just telling you what it says"

"Why would those thugs lead us here" but no one answered as Cole had just broken in" You know this has to be some cruel joke, and I'm not laughing." If this was a joke, I'm gonna burn whoever did this to a crisp.

"Lloyd, what else does the poster say "I asked?

He started again "Master Chen has personally invited you to participate in his tournament of elements"

Wait" demanded Cole "are you saying that Mister Chen the same guy filling my belly with delicious goodness is actually Master Chen"

"What else" I cut in before Cole could interrupt again

"That's it" answered Lloyd.

"What no place to meet, no demands, no more details about Zane" My voice was desperate.

"Nope" stated Lloyd sadly

I was itching to take out the cookies in my pocket and read them but something told me that they should only be read by me or Lloyd.

"What about this shrine thing" asked Cole? In answer the others just shrugged and started looking around for more answer. We searched the Alleyway thoroughly for any hidden clues but came up empty. The cookies grew hotter in my pocket.

"Maybe, they will contact us later" I suggested. I hate lying but it was for the best. "I, for one, don't want to stand here all night, for something that could just be a really bad joke. I'm going home"

 

"Yeah me too" the others Jay agreed, clenching and unclenching his fist repeatedly, almost like he wanted to hit something. I understand the feeling.

Both Cole and Jay walked to the door and when Lloyd made a move towards the exit, eyeing my warily, I knew what he was going to say. So, to save us both some time, I brought out the fortune cookies and started to explain my action "I get the feeling like me and you were the only ones invited to be in the tournament." I showed him the names on the cookies and cracked my cookie wide open. Reading aloud, I didn’t pause to take a breath until the end "Secrecy is of the utmost importance, tell no one or face the consequences. That's where it ends for me, what about you"

Lloyd broke his cookie and continued "If you ever want to see your friend again meet on the pier at midnight and leave your weapons behind"

Then, not 2 second after the last words were spoken aloud, both papers disintegrated.

Lloyd looked at me and said "I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go."

I sighed. Looking at him up and down. Did he have to be so difficult. "Lloyd it could be dangerous, you’re right but if it’s for Zane, I’d burn the whole world down if it meant I could pull him from the ashes” Because that’s what family does.

“You’re not going. I don’t care if I have to sit on you or tie you to a post, you’re not coming”

“You can’t do that. I-“

“IT’S TOO DANGEROUS” Lloyd was suddenly screaming at me and in my surprise, I took a step back. Lloyd closed his eyes tiredly. I suddenly realized that maybe Lloyd wasn’t as unaffected by Zane’s death as he claimed. “I can’t lose you too. Please.”

I

Have

Never

Heard

Lloyd

Beg

Before.

It was unsettling.

But I also couldn’t lose him

“If I Don’t go, you don’t go. “

He signed “ Kai-“

“I won’t let you walk into what might be a trap without back up. Either we both go, or neither of us do. If you can lose me, know that I can’t lose you” I shot back.

IT was silent for a second but eventually, Lloyd nodded.

I looked down at my watch, abruptly exhausted, I said “Look dude, I go- I gotta go home. I’ll-I’ll see you later okay” Without saying anything else, turned and left, entering the noodle shop and exiting within seconds.

As I left I heard Lloyd say very quietly “Thank you”

I rushed home. Grabbing my biggest back packet, I filling it with clothes, toothbrushes, hairbrushes. .. Anything that I might need because no matter what I said to Lloyd, I hadn’t even considered not taking the chance to find Zane. Instinctively, I reached from my sword and other little weapons I had laying around they house but thought better of it when I remembered what Lloyd’s cookie said

I looked at the clock. It's 10:00. The noodle shop had been pretty far from home and packing was taking longer than I thought. I still have time, though. 'Should I go in my ninja clothes ' I was debating what to wear when a thought struck me. 'Will I be at a disadvantage if I do go to the tournament, I will probably be the youngest contestant at the ripe old age of Seventeen. What if the others have more experience than me, what if there stronger. I might be the weakest one there. An easy target. What if I’m up against a group of battle harden warriors who have trained their entire life for something like this. I bit my lip nervously. Can I really risk Zane’s freedom on the gamble that I, alone, might be strong enough to win the contest? A contest that I currently know next to nothing about. If it’s a battle of strength, or even speed, I’m going to lose. If it was a battle of skill I'd have a better chance but other wise, i lack the natural advantage to win a purely physical fight. That's one reason why i never took up wrestling.

That and I'm pretty sure my brother would never let me live it down. Maybe I should try and convince Lloyd to come as well

I banished that thought as soon as it came.

Lloyd wouldn't let me go. He'd try to make me stay home where it's safe. But If I know one thing, it's that i can't stay home. No matter the risk, I have to help Zane. No matter what.

________________________________________

"Huff, huff" my breath came out in puffs that burned my throat when I breathed out.

I am so dead. It's 11:35 and if I'm late the boat will leave without me. I raced around corners so fast I slid and sprinted down the street towards the docks. I regretted deciding against my fighting outfit when I realized my shirt was becoming sticking with my own sweat. MY Ninja suit was never this uncomfortable

As I quickly approaching the docks, multiple presence appeared on my radar, along with two that I would know anywhere. Lloyd and . . .. Garmadon? What in the . . .

That idiot told his dad about the tournament. What happened to tell no one or face the consequences?

I stopped close to the docks, in a shadowy area that wasn’t within view of either a ship coming in or any one of the 20 people also waiting for the boat. There, in plain sight no less, stood Lloyd with a bag by his feet and a blank expression on his face. Like he wasn’t doing something he expressly told me not to do. Like we didn’t make a deal not to go. I mean, I know I broke my promise too but still-

It was all I could do not to let loose a loud hiss through my teeth. That little self-righteous prick. So, it's not okay for me to go alone but it's okay for him too. I hate double standers.

'Well hear goes nothing' I was about to step out of the shadows when I felt someone's eyes on me. As I scanned the crowd and noticed a guy with gray skin and black hair, eyes and clothes staring in my direction. I tensed and immediately sank deeper into the shadows. For a ninja it is second nature. As I moved, it unnerved me that his eyes moved with me, tracking my every movement, no matter how small.

If he knows I'm here, then how many other know as well. Grim, and more than a little alarmed, I decided to bite the bullet and just reveal myself. Not 2 seconds after that thought, a ship appeared on the horizon and the crowd gravitated towards it, I’m betting without any conscious thought.

"Welcome" said a glossy looking man with fancy clothes in a pompous tone that made me want to smack his, several times if possible.

As everyone boarded the boat, I could see the glossy haired man doing a head count and he looked unsatisfied by the number.

"All aboard" he called calmly but I heard the undercurrent of panic in his words. "We will wait 10 minutes longer as it seems we are missing one contestant"

There was a scatter of unhappy murmurs, leading up to "Hey, just leave him. If he's stupid enough to pass up a chance like this than he doesn't deserve to compete "answered with another murmur, this time of agreement from the competition.

I bit my lip, unsure now. Should I go? This could be the most dangerous mission I went on yet and I have to do it without the others. My eye's fell on Lloyd and I sighed even harder. He will be mad if I go but I can't let him face everyone else alone. I curled my finger into my palm, frustrated with this whole situation.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and a presence that appeared out of nowhere. I wheeled around to find the same guy that had been staring at me, now had his hands on my shoulder. He was trying to push me forward, into view of the boat and its passengers.

“If your fond of your hand, I suggest you remove it from my shoulder” I threatened angrily, forcibly removing his hand from my person.

He looked at me and said "You need to get on the ship"

"Why" I asked, suspiciously, wary of any trick or lies.

He looks at the boat and then at me "because you radiate power and I am itching to fight you" He said simply. Ah, a power obsessed muscle head whose only though is who he can pound into the ground next. I’ve met enough of them in my time as a Ninja to know that that life style never ends well.

And with that he began trying to heard me harder towards the boat. I grab his arm, used his momentum and flipped him into the dirt bay water. The resulting splash was very, very satisfying. Hearing the splash everyone turned around and stared at the direction that the splash came from. Mentally, I cursed myself, barely refraining from smacking myself.

"Hello" called one of the other contestants who was wearing all white and looks like he had 10 cups of coffee.

Before I could second guess myself, I grabbed my bag and rushed to the gang plank.

I saw a horrified look on Lloyd and Garmadon's faces, a relived look of the glossy haired idiot face and the annoyed looks from everyone else's faces.

'I am going to go help you, Zane. No matter what. Even if I have to make enemies out of everyone here, Lloyd and Garmadon included, I will. Because you are worth it.

“Good. Next time do try to arrive on time challenger. Now, on we go”


End file.
